Heroine Quest 14
<--Heroine Quest 13 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 15--> ---- Chapter 14: Painful Relief Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: AP+10, DP+5, +25 HP whenever you move to a new zone Location: Cursed Forest Enemies Encountered: Moe Slime, Ogre, Dwarf Miner, Ancient Treant Objective: Cure the Ancient Treant, whatever it takes! Reward: Unlocked Ancient Treant, 1 Magical Branch, 10 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red, Uncle Gabe is orange. ---- Rufa: "There is a crazed treant rampaging in the Cursed Forest. This treant was once the sacred tree of the Elven Forest. Leemo: "I've heard about this before. Even the emperor tried sending troops into the forest, but they were no match for the towering treant and the miasma there. Rufa: "...The treant still retains part of its mental consciousness, but is unable to control its own actions due to the influence of the demonic curse." #"Looks like it's time to free it from its suffereing." #"Let's go and see what we can do." #"Sadly, this could very well be the only solution." #"Hmm... Maybe we can really think of something when we get there..." ~~ Enter Cursed Forest ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Moe Slime Move to Red Tile: Event: "Getting through the throns and vines proved to be somewhat difficult". -1 Stamina Leemo: "Ah, these vines move! They are almost as disgusting as tentacles!" Rufa: "I agree! Let's move forward!" Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ogre Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Dwarf Miner Move to Red Tile: Event:"The miasma here is unbearable!" Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! Leemo: "A-Ack! The miasma here is choking me! This is probably the reason why the emperor's troops got wiped." Rufa: "Weird...I am not bothered by the miasma at all. Maybe it has to do with the poison I was just cured from?" Leemo: "Hmmm...If you put it that way, I am sure the miasma pales in comparision with the spider queen's poison." Move to Boss Tile: Ancient Treant:"........ .. ....... ...... .. .... .. . ... ........." (There was an extremely deep noise...Perhaps it was trying to speak?) Rufa: "...It was speaking in a long-lost ancient elven language! It is expressing extreme pain. it pleads to end its misery now." Fight: Ancient Treant Rufa: "The tree is toppling, now is the time!" #Burn it with fire! #Cleave it in half! #"Urghhh.....shawwwwwww!!!" #"Crack!!!" Rufa: "Thank you for the protection of this land...It's now time for you to rest." Leemo: "The miasma is fading! I was about to choke to death!" Quest Complete! Gabe: "You guys are finally back, been waiting for the whole afternoon!" Leemo: "Ah, it's Uncle Gabe! Are you here to buy more swords from us?" Rufa: "Regrettably, I am not here for swords today. Do you know there are a lot of children missing in the castle? There seems to be missing children here in this town recently. I am here to warn you guys." Leemo: "What the...Well, there are no children here..." Rufa: "...M-Mage...Tower..." Leemo & Uncle Gabe:"Ehh?!" Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Cursed Forest Category:Adventure